The Bond in the Boot
The Bond in the Boot is the second episode of the fifth season of Bones Summary This episode begins with a man holding a briefcase who gets shot by another man who then chops his hand off since the briefcase was cuffed to it. Over a dead body being picked apart by cats, Brennan shows off her new rolex to Booth, saying it's due to the success of her new book. A bit ego-hurt, Booth mentions a plumber who wants to charge him $800 to do some work at his house. He says he can handle it but later admits he can't remember how to fix things since the coma. Despite Brennan's offer to help him pay for it, Booth refuses. Booth and Brennan shoo the cats away and conclude the body has been there for two days. Back at the lab, Cam finds steel wool (commonly used in silencers) on the victim's clothes. Wendell concludes the victim is from Russia and the team tries to figure out why his hand is missing. Booth is trying to get sensitive information out of a state employee who is reluctant because the victim, Antonov, had only been in the states for 3 days before he went missing. Booth is puzzled as to why a diamond dealer would have gone through diplomatic customs upon arrival and the scene ends without many new leads. Later, Booth finds out from a woman at the FBI that Antonov was moving $2 million worth of diamonds from a Siberian mine. She's surprised that Antonov got past the diplomatic checkpoint. Booth ponders whether he was carrying diamonds with him when he went through customs. Back at the lab, Angela tries to figure out what kind of car ran over the victim. The team finds out Wendell lost his scholarship, which means he'll have to give up his internship. Before telling Wendell, Cam wants to look into other funding options. The car that ran over the victim is identified as an Aston Martin, Bond's car. The boys are thrilled. Over breakfast with Brennan and Booth, Sweets puts together a profile on Antonov, leaning toward Antonov being a spy. A tiff between Booth and Brennan over the plumbing money prompts Sweets to say that a large disparity in income could affect Booth and Brennan's relationship. Booth and Brennan find the Aston Martin car in an alley. Suspicious of the fact that it is leaking blood, they open the trunk and find a dead body. They also find a gun that is the same type James Bond uses, as well as a CIA badge. CIA Assistant Director of Intelligence Arthur Rutledge says Greg Dorit is the man in the trunk. Rutledge says Dorit wasn't working for them when he was killed and that he hadn't been assigned a gun. Dorit, after all, was an analyst, not an agent. Although Brennan does not have clearance, Booth provides a warrant for more info. Rutledge says he doesn't know of any motive for Dorit killing Antonov. Rutledge is suspicious when asked about the possible contents of the briefcase. A secretary is leading Booth to Dorit's empty office. She tells Booth Dorit was a great analyst, contrary to what Rutledge said. Dorit was actually supposed to testify against someone who he wasn't sure was guilty – a guy named Pedro Marquez, a man the CIA thought was a terrorist. Marquez was released from prison a week ago, and the secretary wonders whether Marquez killed Dorit, because Dorit's testimony put him in prison before he was cleared. While Booth and Brennan interview Marquez at the FBI, Booth asks Marquez why he tortured Dorit before murdering him, to which Marquez replies he didn't kill anyone. Back at the lab, Brennan and Wendell are discussing the holes in Dorit's bone when Brennan accidentally lets slip that Wendell has lost his scholarship. Wendell is devastated. Hodgins then finds a surveillance bug in Dorit's watch. Turns out Mandy, the secretary, bugged Dorit because she thought he was cheating on her during their secret relationship. A week before he disappeared, he broke up with her. She also reveals that Dorit and Rutledge talked about diamonds. After studying Dorit's break-up photo that he gave Mandy, Angela notices something odd. It appears Dorit was being tortured but didn't break. Back at the FBI, Brennan asks why they can't question Rutledge about his diamond conversation with Dorit, but she's told that Rutledge is too high in the hierarchy to just question like a normal person. Meanwhile, Wendell discovers that Dorit's spine was subjected to a blow that only special forces and military people know (which would include people like Rutledge). Booth and Brennan question Rutledge about why he created holes in security for Antonov, who was carrying the diamonds. Turns out the gems were supposed to be used as leverage in a trade for political prisoners in Pakistan. Dorit found out about the exchange and told him to mind his own business. Was there something besides the diamonds in the briefcase though? At the lab, Cam tells Angela that the CIA is taking over the investigation and with only 10 minutes before they pick up the bodies, Angela is still trying to decode the photo. After discovering the holes in Dorit's bones were from a laser only Lena (Antonov's boss) would own, the team concludes Dorit knew Antonov was working for Lena. When Rutledge wouldn't listen, he decided to take care of it himself. Then Lena killed Dorit. At the FBI, Booth, Rutledge, and Brennan are questioning Lena and reveal that they have the murder weapons she used. Angela decodes the photo, explaining that there was a map hidden on Dorit's hand. The team heads down to some storage lockers and finds the case. They find a USB stick inside. As Wendell is saying his goodbyes at the Jeffersonian the next day, Cam comes in and says someone mysteriously donated money for Wendell's scholarship. There's actually enough for three, so the members of the team who donated it probably didn't discuss it. He silently realises it was probably from the team and he thanks them all. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Wendell Bray - Michael Grant Terry Guest Cast *Arthur Rutledge - Christopher B. Duncan *Harold Prescott - Michael Arden *Mandy Summers - Riki Lindhome *Lena Brodsky - Emily Foxler *Pedro Marquez - Joseph Julian Soria *Officer Lisa Kopek - Katherine Kamhi *Parking Lot Attendant - Jon Paul Burkhart *Greg Dorit - Josh Levy Featured Music * TBA Notes * TBA I don't know what that means Quotes Booth: It really is Bond's car! Bones: There's a fracture on the supra-orbital margin. Booth: No, Bones, there's a dent in the bumper. Cars don't have skeletons, they have'' chassies.'' Bones: (walking around car) Booth? The car's bleeding. Booth: Cars don't bleed. It's leaking oil. Bones: No, Booth, this is blood. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes